Una navidad especial para Donnie
by Bilbogirl
Summary: Ya sabemos que a Donnie le gusta cierta chica pelirroja, pero ¿sus sentimientos serán correspondidos? ¡Pasad a leer para saberlo! Basado en TMNT 2012. ¡Mi primer One-Shot!


¡Hola!

Bueno, este fic es especial, porque es un especial de Navidad. Además, ¡es mi primer One-Shot!

Sin más, os dejo el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste, porque tanto ordenador me está poniendo dolor de cabeza!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen.

**Una navidad especial para Donnie**

Era la noche de Navidad. En cierta estación abandonada de un tren, un quelonio adolescente de bandana naranja, de hermosos ojos celestes, simpáticas pecas, y bella sonrisa, daba los últimos retoques al árbol de Navidad que estaba montando. Ésta tortuga de actitud alegre y bromista, respondía al nombre de Michelangello Hamato, mejor dicho, Mikey.

Mikey: ¡El árbol ha quedado fantástico! ¡Ya estoy deseando que lleguen los demás para hacernos la foto!

Resulta, que en esa extraña familia, había una costumbre, la cual era sacarse una foto junto al árbol en Navidad.

¿?: ¡Hey, Mikey! ¿Está listo el árbol de Navidad?

El pequeño dirigió su vista hacia el lugar del que provenía esa voz. Su hermano mayor, Leonardo, una tortuga mutante de hermosos orbes azul oscuro rodeados por una bandana azul oscura, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo tiernamente al ver como su hermanito ponía con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba el árbol de Navidad.

Mikey: ¡Sip! ¡Acabo de terminar de ponerlo!

Leo: Bien. Ya falta poco para que vengan Casey y April. ¿Me ayudas con la comida?

Mikey saltó de alegría y se dirigió hacia su hermano corriendo, más que listo para ayudar en esa noche tan especial.

Mikey: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro, hermano!

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos de la enorme casa, se podía percibir una pequeña discusión.

¿?: ¡Date prisa, Donnie! ¡No creo aguantar mucho más!

¿?: ¿Te crees que no me estoy dando prisa, gruñón?

La primera voz, pertenecía al más fuerte de las tortugas, Raphael Hamato. Poseía unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes esmeralda, rodeados por una bandana roja. Era el más fuerte de los cuatro hermanos Hamato. Era por esa misma razón, por la que su hermano menor, Donatello, le había pedido ayuda para poner las decoraciones de las paredes. Como no tenían sillas lo suficientemente altas, ahora Donnie estaba sobre los hombros de su hermano gruñón, colocando las decoraciones.

Donnie, el chico genio de la familia, poseedor de unos raros, pero fascinantes ojos marrones, con un toque rojizo, rodeados por una bandana morada, era uno de los más tranquilos de la familia. Estaba acabando de poner el muérdago en el techo, pero no sabía para que servía. Su amiga April, le había dicho que los pusiera, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Donnie: ¡Ya está, Raph! ¡Ya me puedes bajar!

Raph: ¡Genial!

Raph, sin nada de tacto, cogió a Donnie y lo lanzó lejos de sus hombros.

Donnie: ¡Ouch! ¡Raph! ¡Simplemente podrías haberte agachado y haberme dejado en el suelo!

(N/A: Yo sé cómo te sientes, Raph. He cogido miles de veces a mi hermana en mis hombros y siempre acababa con la espalda hecha polvo )

Raph: Nop. Es más divertido hacerlo así y más rápido.

Raph ignoró por completo la cara que ponía su hermano de "Que te jodan".

¿?: ¡Hola chicos!

La voz pertenecía a una chica bastante guapa, pelirroja de ojos azules. Estaba caminando junto a un chico pelinegro, al que le faltaban unos cuántos dientes. Tenía los ojos negros.

La chica se llamaba April O´Neill y el chico Casey Jones.

Mikey: Muy bien. ¿Ya estamos todos?

¿?: No, Michellangelo. Todavía falto yo.

De entre las sombras salió una rata mutante, con un kimono rojo. Tenía el pelaje marrón y la barba gris y los ojos los tenía rojos. Esta rata, era padre y sensei de los cuatro adolescentes mutantes.

Donnie: ¡Oh, perdone, Maestro Splinter! Creíamos que estaba meditando.

Splinter: Lo estaba, pero no pienso perderme la Navidad. Vamos a cenar, hijos míos.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, encontrándose con que el responsable y el bromista de la familia ya habían acabado de poner la mesa y estaban dejando los platos llenos de comida en la mesa.

Todos: ¡Que aproveche!

Todos se pusieron a comer, mientras charlaban animadamente. April miraba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo a Donnie. Al principio, ella se sentía confusa. No sabía por qué, pero desde hacía algunos días había desarrollado algunos sentimientos hacia él.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno se fue por su cuenta a algún lado. April se llevó consigo a Donnie. Estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos esa misma noche. Donnie siguió a April, nerviso, confuso y sobre todo sonrojado.

Donnie: ¿April? ¿A dónde vamos?

April paró de andar justo en el mismo lugar en el que instantes antes Donnie y su hermano estaban colocando el muérdago.

April: Donnie, ¿te acuerdas que te pedí que pusieras muérdago en la casa?

Donnie: Sí, pero no entiendo para qué.

April: Cierra los ojos.

Donnie obedeció, completamente confuso. Fue en ese instante en el April posó sus labios sobre los de la tortuga mutante, envueltos en ternura y cariño.

Donnie se quedó congelado. Todos los días, desde que conoció a April, había estado esperando un beso de la bella pelirroja, pero no se esperaba que ese día llegaría. Finalmente, se dejó llevar por el momento y siguió el beso, profundizándolo aún más.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron frente a frente, completamente sonrojados. Apoyaron sus frentes.

April: Te quiero, Donnie. Y no me di cuenta todo este tiempo, porque estaba confusa.

Donnie: April… yo también te quiero.

Se sonrieron, y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez fue más corto, ya que Mikey los estaba llamando para hacerse una la foto.

Después de la foto, se acercan a la cámara y dan su mejor sonrisa.

Raph: ¡No dejéis que nadie se meta con vosotros!

Mikey: A pesar de que estés en una situación mala, sonríe, y trata de ver el lado positivo.

Leo: Cuida mucho a tu familia, y no olvides que si tienes problemas, ellos estarán ahí para ayudarte.

Donnie: Si quieres a alguien, *Mira a April, sonriendo* no dudes en decirle tus sentimientos.

Splinter, Casey y April: Disfruta de tu familia.

Todos juntos: ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo a todos los que lean esto!

FIN

Bueno, tal y como dijeron los chicos, ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! ¡Que lo paséis muy bien!

Y ahora me voy rápidamente, que tengo que comer y envolver regalos. ¿Por qué tendré que dejar todo para última hora?

Bye bye!


End file.
